Salvaxtore
Salvaxtore was a houseguest on Big Brother 2 & Big Brother 4. Biography Big Brother 2 Sal entered the house with plans to change the game up. He planned to take the competition by storm and tried to win the first Head of Household, and was close but didn't hit the dice. However he was able to win the Power of Veto keeping himself from being backdoored. Next week he went hard in the Head of Household and came out on top targeting Strawberrry for eviction. To keep the nominations the same he won the Power of Veto and kept discarded. Unluckily for him in the Power Shift twist the houseguests voted to save Strawberrry off the block forcing him to put up Riley as the new target. In a 11 - 4 his target Riley... Stayed. He was shocked and knew he was at the bottom rump. Keeping himself safe he decided to lay low the next few weeks until he thought he was going to be backdoored and won the Power of Veto keeping himself safe that week. Next week however, he was unlucky and wasn't picked making him a easy backdoor target. Posoihn knew this was a major chance to get a major threat out and backdoored him. Sal was desperate to stay in and was able to gather 5 votes against Abi. Unluckily for him it tied 5 - 5 - 0, with Poisohn evicting him and sending him home as the last pre juror, shocking his fellow houseguests in this major move. Big Brother 4 Sal entered the house as one of the veterans. Sal & Alyssa were a duo to be reckoned with the amount of comp wins they won. Sal decided to lay low because he knew he will be evicted early again if he started winning competition after competition after competition. This worked for Sal as he stayed off the block for the first 3 weeks of the game while he also voted with the majority of the house. Sal & Alyssa were then nominated by Green & Horror with Alyssa getting evicted. Sal just lost one of his closest allies and had to find a way to stay in the game so he decided to ally with Emerald & Zeph. To much of his surprise it only worked for a week as he was nominated on the 2nd part of the Double Eviction where he was evicted by a vote of 5-3 against Arcanumz. Host Opinion Big Brother 2 Sal was a shockingly good player for a pre jury placement. He was not afraid to make moves and knew if he made jury he had a good chance to win. Sadly for him because of his competition prowess he was betrayed by his ally Poisohn send him home in 14th Place. Good game Sal! Big Brother 4 Sal was very intelligent about his moves this season. He decided to lay low for most of the game and allied with the right people. Good luck in future endeavors Sal! Player History - Big Brother 2 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 4 Competition History Voting History Trivia * Sal was the first pre juror to win a competition. * Sal was the earliest person to win three competitions in a row. * Sal competed in all of the temptation immunities besides the week he was evicted. * Sal was the last pre juror in Big Brother 2. * Sal voted in the minority and majority twice. * Sal voted Queen twice. * Everytime Sal voted in BB4, his vote was in the majority. Category:HouseGuests Season 2 Category:14th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 4 Category:BB4 Jury Category:11th Place